Pressespiegel
Press review in English thumb Dringend *'Wir bitten, GuttenPlag beim Abschlussbericht zu helfen'. Zusammen geht es einfacher. Helfen Sie mit bei der kollaborativen Qualitätssicherung. Die Sicherung eines hochwertigen Abschlussberichtes bedarf unbedingt weiterer Mitstreiter. Näheres finden Sie hier. Aktuell *'journalist online: 'Der Ex-Minister und sein Schwarm (Max Ruppert und Julius Reimert) Artikel ausschließlich über GuttenPlag Wiki. Siehe auch unsere Rubrik "Monatsmagazine April 2011" *'VroniPlag:' Die Netzgemeinde befindet mittlerweile über ein Viertel der Doktorarbeit (bezogen auf die Seitenzahl) von der FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin als Plagiat-infiziert. Zum Pressespiegel von VroniPlag *'Staatsanwaltschaft Hof:' Frühestens im Sommer oder Anfang Herbst sei mit einer Zwischenbilanz der wegen des Vorwurfs der Urheberrechtsverletzung eingeleiteten Ermittlungen gegen Guttenberg zu rechnen Übrigens: auch die Monatsmagazine April 2011 werden stets aktualisiert. Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns 'getwittert' und auf 'Facebook' gelistet. Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor(in) oder Autor(inn)en, eventuell nähere Angaben zum Anlass oder der Art des Artikels) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel ---- 24. April 2011 *'Main Post:' Zeug gibt‘s ''" In einem Wildpark in Schweinfurt war ein Keiler nach Guttenberg benannt worden. Interessant ist an dieser Stelle: "Weil die (alte) Tafel mit dem Portrait des Namenspatrons noch einige Zeit nach dem amtlichen Aberkennungsakt den Doktortitel trug, verunstalteten einige Besucher bei ihren Abkratz-Versuchen die blecherne Urkunde zum Namenspatronat derart, dass man sich zu einer völlig neuen Tafel entschied." M4L: bei Archivierung in [[Karl-Theodor Guttenberg (Pressespiegel)] oder zu Der Casus Guttenberg, GuttenPlag und die Alltagskultur verschieben] *'Texter gesucht.de Nachrichten:' Koch-Mehrin ähnliche Affäre wie Guttengerg (by admin) "Die FDP verzeichnet ebenfalls ihre Plagiatsaffäre.Hat man doch Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg so richtig in die Pfanne gehauen, als bekannt wurde, dass KT abgeschrieben hat. Mit Silvana Koch-Mehrin geht die FDP komischerweise viel zarter um, denn man hört von der Partei nicht allzu viel darüber." ---- 23. April 2011 * '''Badische Zeitung:' Niklas Arneggers Alltag:MODERNE ZEITEN: Was adelt und was nicht (Niklas Arnegger) "Baron zu Guttenberg hat sich gegenüber seinem am Boden zerstörten Doktorvater Peter Häberle für das "Ungemach" entschuldigt, das er diesem bereitet habe. So kann man’s auch sehen.(...) Fleischhauer meint, es sei ein Irrtum, dem Adel Verständnis für dergleichen bürgerlichen Kram zu unterstellen. (...) Aber Fleischhauer irrt. Denn wenn ein Adliger auf bürgerliche Sekundärtugenden pfeift, so muss er es nach seinen Regeln sagen. Hochstapeln geht schon gar nicht." * Radio Ramsuri: München: Zu Guttenberg als bayrischer Ministerpräsident? "Der CSU-Vorsitzende Horst Seehofer hält es für möglich, dass Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg sein Nachfolger wird. Und das obwohl die Universität Bayreuth dem ehemaligen Verteidigungsminister den Doktortitel aberkannt hat. Der bayrische Ministerpräsident sagte dem Spiegel, zu Guttenberg sei ein großes Talent. Er rechne nach wie vor damit, dass zu Guttenberg eines Tages wieder zur Verfügung steht. Sobald die Plagiatsaffäre aufgearbeitet sei, wäre wieder Zeit für Gespräche, so Seehofer." * RP ONLINE: Ende der Polit-Darsteller (Michael Bröcker) ""Politik mit Ausstrahlung" brachte erst CSU-Star Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wieder auf. Mit dem rhetorisch gewandten Freiherrn hielt die Popkultur Einzug in die Politik. Und politikferne Schichten entwickelten wieder Lust auf Politik. Vergessen, vorbei. Die Plagiats-Affäre beendete den Höhenflug des Franken jäh. * Saarbrücker Zeitung: Seehofer sieht Guttenberg als möglichen CSU-Chef "Der CSU-Vorsitzende Horst Seehofer hält es für möglich, dass der frühere Bundesverteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) trotz der Plagiatsaffäre sein Nachfolger wird. Seehofer antwortete in einem Gespräch mit dem Hamburger Nachrichtenmagazin "Der Spiegel" auf die Frage, ob Guttenberg noch CSU-Vorsitzender werden kann: "Warum denn nicht?" Der bayerische Ministerpräsident fügte hinzu: "Er ist ein großes Talent. Ich rechne nach wie vor damit, dass er eines Tages wieder zur Verfügung steht."" * Stuttgarter Zeitung: Raidt schreibt: Lieber Osterhase! "Widersprüchliche Aussagen gibt es hingegen vonseiten der Hasen. Zwei Langohren waren sich einig, unter den Jägern Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg gesichtet zu haben. Ein dritter Hase widersprach dieser Einschätzung vehement - die Ähnlichkeit zum Freiherrn sei zwar enorm, er könne das Original jedoch jederzeit von einer Kopie unterscheiden. Von zehn befragten Hasen gaben drei an, noch nie von einem zu Guttenberg gehört zu haben. Sie hätten sich jedoch schon gewundert, warum der fragliche Mann eine Schutzweste trug. (...) Die Gruppe der Osterhasen sagt, (...) sie hätten auch in diesem Jahr alle Pfoten voll zu tun. Immer wieder müssten sie Kindern erklären, dass sie weder Eier legten noch diese selbst bemalten. Vielen sei der Unterschied zwischen einem Schokoladenhasen und einem echten Tier kaum mehr zu vermitteln." M4L: bei Archivierung in Der Casus Guttenberg, GuttenPlag und die Alltagskultur verschieben * süddeutsche.de: Plagiatsfall verjährt (Tanjev Schulz) "Deutsche Professoren begegnet derartiges 'wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten' oft. Das zeigt eine jetzt veröffentlichte Studie des Instituts für Forschungsinformation und Qualitätssicherung in Bonn. Etwa 40 Prozent der Hochschullehrer waren demnach in jüngster Zeit konfrontiert mit Ideenklau, Plagiaten und anderen Verstößen bei der Nutzung wissenschaftlicher Texte. Noch häufiger sind offenbar Probleme bei der Autorschaft - manche Forscher lassen sich zum Beispiel als Autoren nennen, auch wenn sie gar nicht an der Studie mitgearbeitet haben. Mehr als die Hälfte der Befragten berichtet von Fehlverhalten beim Nennen der Autorschaft. Für die repräsentative Studie sind bundesweit mehr als 3000 Professoren befragt worden." ---- 22. April 2011 * Deutschlandfunk: [http://www.dradio.de/dlf/programmtipp/kulturgespraech/1440371/ Nach Guttenberg: Was ist uns die Wissenschaft wert] - Wiedergabe der Podiumsdiskussion des 41. ZEIT-Forum Wissenschaft vom 19. 04. 2011 in Berlin http://www.idw-online.de/pages/de/event34913 - Audio: MP3 * Neue Westfälische news: Wiglaf Droste - Der Mann mit dem besonderen Blick auf die Welt (Paula Berg) "Und bei der Gelegenheit erzählt er auch gleich, dass zu Guttenberg und Bildzeitungschef Kai Diekmann sich im Golf von Mexiko gegenseitig die Haare wuschen und dabei eine Ölpest auslösten – und löst dabei selbst höchstes Vergnügen aus." * RP online: Deba[tte um CSU-Vorsitz angefacht: Seehofer sieht Guttenberg als möglichen Nachfolger (RPO) "Der CSU-Vorsitzende Horst Seehofer hält es für möglich, dass der frühere Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) trotz der Plagiatsaffäre sein Nachfolger wird." * süddeutsche.de: Seehofer rechnet mit Guttenberg-Comeback (Birgit Kruse) "Auch wenn Guttenberg vielleicht "eines Tages" einmal wieder eine Rolle in der Politik spielen wird. Vor dem Wahlparteitag im Herbst wird das sicher nicht sein. Seehofer weiß das, und kann sich nicht zuletzt deswegen eine gesunde Portion Großzügigkeit leisten. Die CSU habe 'nur Erfolg, wenn sie möglichst viele Leute im Angebot hat, die etwas leisten', sagt er und weist damit Spekulationen zurück, er sei aus Konkurrenzgründen froh über den Rücktritt von Guttenberg. 'Insofern ist es ein harter Schlag, dass Guttenberg jetzt auf absehbare Zeit nicht zur Verfügung steht.' Man müsse dem früheren Verteidigungsminister nun zunächst 'die nötige Ruhe' lassen. 'Wenn das mit der Doktorarbeit aufgearbeitet sei, sei auch wieder die Zeit für Gespräche.'" * teltarif.de: Studie: So verändert das Internet unser Leben (Björn Brodersen) "Das Beispiel der kollaborativen Plagiatsdokumentations-Plattform Guttenplag verdeutliche zum Beispiel, dass neben der Weitergabe von Trends und Moden auch politischen Meinungen und Empörungen viel schneller Gehör verschafft werden kann und somit Veränderungen in politischen Strukturen ermöglicht werden." * uniprotokolle.de: Forschungsbedingungen von Professor/innen an deutschen Universitäten: Wissenschaftler-Befragung 2010 "Obwohl der Fall Guttenberg zum Zeitpunkt der Umfrage noch nicht absehbar war, sehen die Befragten es als eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben der DFG an, sich für die Sicherung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis zu engagieren. Obwohl der DFG in diesem Punkt sehr gute Arbeit attestiert wurde, bleibt das Thema Fehlverhalten brisant: Mehr als die Hälfte der befragten Professorinnen und Professoren berichteten eigenes oder fremdes Fehlverhalten insbesondere Probleme um die Autorschaft und Nachlässigkeiten im Zuge von Begutachtungen. Übereinstimmend mit den Berichten der Ombudsgremien werden auch in der Wissenschaftler-Befragung 2010 Verletzungen guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis besonders häufig aus den Lebenswissenschaften berichtet." * vorwärts.de: Für ihre Karriere tun sie alles! Lernen sie denn nie..? (Kurt Nickel) "Ich denke, man sollte sich auf noch so manche Überraschung einrichten, wer alles unter den in der Öffentlichkeit stehenden Personen bei ihrer Promotion geschummelt hat. Zu Zeiten von Internet und Google dürfte noch so mancher Betrug ans Licht kommen, zumal die Plagiats-Jäger Blut geleckt haben. Das Volk mag nun mal nicht geblendet und betrogen werden, doch das scheinen jene, denen jedes Mittel Recht ist, an die Macht zu kommen, nicht begriffen zu haben. Auch die junge Karriere von Frau Koch-Mehrin dürfte nun einen deftigen Knick bekommen. Und das ist auch gut so." * WELT Online: Für Glamour und Haltung gibt es keinen Doktortitel (Eckhard Fuhr) "Guttenberg und Koch-Mehrin verbinden auf scheinbar ideale Weise die Oberflächenverliebtheit der Popkultur mit altmodischen leistungsaristokratischen Vorstellungen von 'Haltung'. Immerzu scheinen sie zu fragen: Wie war ich? Und erst später vielleicht auch: War das richtig, was ich getan habe? In einer wahrscheinlich unter dichtem Verdrängungsgestrüpp versteckten Fußangel ihrer Selbstinszenierung haben sie sich verfangen. Der eine ist schon gestürzt, die andere wird wahrscheinlich folgen. Ein Doktortitel musste sein. Doch den gibt es weder für Glamour noch für Haltung." ---- Monatsmagazine April 2011 *'Blätter für deutsche und internationale Politik' 4/2011: Guttenberg ff.: Aus Farce wird Ernst (Albrecht von Lucke) "Der ganze Umgang mit der 'Plagiatsaffäre' Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs, der sich längst zu einem der größten Skandale der jüngeren Republikgeschichte ausgewachsen hat, stand von Anfang an unter einer Devise: die Wahl in Baden-Württemberg, Angela Merkels 'Schicksalswahl', zu gewinnen. Gerade nach dem Desaster der Union im Norden, der krachenden Wahlniederlage in Hamburg, wurde in der Causa Guttenberg alles dem Willen zum Machterhalt im Süden der Republik untergeordnet, koste es, was es wolle. Die Kollateralschäden dieses 'Schurkenstücks' im Vorfeld haben das Land jedoch bereits heute wesentlich stärker verändert als der Ausgang der Wahlen selbst.1 Als die schwarz-gelbe Regierung vor knapp anderthalb Jahren antrat, schmückte sie sich mit dem vermeintlichen Ehrentitel einer bürgerlichen Koalition. In der Plagiatsaffäre konnte man nun beobachten, was unter dieser Form der 'Bürgerlichkeit' tatsächlich zu verstehen ist: ein Regiment nach Gutsherrenart.(...)" 1 Vgl. Tissy Bruns, Popularität und Täuschung, in: „Der Tagesspiegel“, 23.2.2011." *'Cicero' - Magazin für politische Kultur: Populismus nach Gutsherrenart (Frank A. Meyer) "Der Fall Guttenberg schien schon fast vergessen, da macht der Freiherr durch seinen Streit mit der Uni Bayreuth wieder von sich reden. Cicero-Kolumnist Frank A. Meyer über eine besondere Spielart des Populismus." *'Forschung & Lehre: 'Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft (Dr. Kirsten Hüttemann) "Die Zeit nach Guttenberg: Das System der Selbstkontrolle der Wissenschaft und in der Wissenschaft wird angenommen und gelebt. Es funktioniert gut. Die Basis für ein redliches Miteinander ist in Empfehlungen und Ordnungen detailreich formuliert und umgesetzt. Ein "prominenter" Fall des wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens ist geeignet, die vorhandenen Standards zur Sicherung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis wieder stärker in das öffentliche Bewusstsein zu rücken. Entscheidender ist aber, dass sich alle Beteiligten der Gefährdung des Wissenschaftsbetriebs durch solche Regelverstöße bewusst sind und künftig noch aktiver an der Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft mitwirken." *'Forschung & Lehre: '''Der Fall zu Guttenberg ist Titelthema der Ausgabe 4/2011'.' Daraus: **'Forschung & Lehre:' ''Demut und Dolchstoß. Beobachtungen zur Rhetorik Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs (Heinrich Detering) "Die Sprache von Politikern wird meist als schablonenhaft empfunden, selbst dann, wenn sie versuchen, sich volksnah zu geben. Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg schien hier eine Ausnahme zu sein, weil er für Geradlinigkeit und Aufrichtigkeit stand. Wer ihm auf die Spur kommen will, muss ins Detail gehen." Eine linguistische Analyse zur Rücktrittsrede von zu Guttenberg. Fazit: "Was hier suggeriert wird, ist kein Schuldbekenntnis, sondern eine Dolchstoßlegende. Ihr zufolge hat nicht der Minister unanständig gehandelt, etwa weil er gelogen und betrogen hätte, ohne Anstand sind vielmehr diejenigen, die ihm das vorwerfen." (...) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs Äußerungen zur Plagiatsaffäre führen eine Sprache der Scheinheiligkeit." **'Forschung & Lehre:' Unbelehrbares Volk. Die Massenmedien, das Internet und die Bürger (Norbert Bolz) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wurde von den Medien als Popstar aufgebaut, war Umfragen zufolge lange Deutschlands beliebtester Politiker und Hoffnungsträger konservativer Politik. Welche Rolle spielten die Medien, die Politik, das Internet und die Bürger in den knapp zwei Wochen, die zum Rücktritt führten? Kann man hier von Medienmacht sprechen oder kommt sie bei den Bürgern an ihre Grenzen? (...) Die akademische Welt steht und fällt mit der wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit. Wer hier Erfolg haben will, darf ein Langweiler sein, aber niemals gegen die professionelle Korrektheit verstoßen. Er darf im Mainstream seines Fachs schwimmen, solange er sich an dessen Standards hält. Wer diese Erwartungen nicht erfüllen möchte oder kann, sollte der akademischen Welt fern bleiben. Aus akademischer Sicht ist der Fall Guttenberg sonnenklar: Es handelt sich um wissenschaftlichen Betrug, Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums. Guttenberg existiert nicht mehr in der akademischen Welt." **'Forschung & Lehre:' Standpunkt: Doktorwürde (Bernhard Kempen) "Mit Guttenbergs Rückzug von allen politischen Ämtern ist die Plagiatsaffäre für die Wissenschaft keineswegs erledigt. Nachdem die Universität Bayreuth den Doktorgrad rasch entzogen hatte, prüft sie nun, inwieweit sich der Ex-Minister einer vorsätzlichen Täuschung schuldig gemacht hat. Dass eine offensichtlich aus Versatzstücken zusammengeschusterte Arbeit vom Erst- und Zweitgutachter eines 'summa cum laude' für würdig befunden wurde, bleibt rätselhaft und wird von vielen Wissenschaftlern, insbesondere aber von einer kritischen Öffentlichkeit, nicht verstanden" (...) "Kurpfuscher und Blender, die akademische Grade entwerten und deren legitime Träger diskreditieren, gehören in die Schranken gewiesen. Sie sind Sargnägel des wichtigsten Gutes, das die Wissenschaft besitzt: ihre Glaubwürdigkeit und Seriosität." **'Forschung & Lehre:' Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft. Wie die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft „gute wissenschaftliche Praxis“ sichern will (Kirsten Hüttemann) "Seit Ende der 1990er Jahre beschäftigt sich die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft intensiv mit wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten und der Sicherung der wissenschaftlichen Selbstkontrolle. Welche Rolle spielt in diesem Zusammenhang der 'Ombudsmann'? Wie steht es um die Akzeptanz der Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft? Wie erfolgreich sind diese Maßnahmen?" **'Forschung & Lehre:' [http://www.academics.de/wissenschaft/der_entzug_des_doktorgrades_46556.html Der Entzug des Doktorgrades. Aus der Perspektive des Wissenschaftsrechts] (Christian von Coelln) "Die Plagiatsaffaire Guttenberg ist auch und besonders unter juristischen Gesichtspunkten von Interesse. Nach welcher Rechtsgrundlage kann eine Universität einen Doktorgrad aberkennen? Kann einem zu Recht Promovierten wegen eines späteren Fehlverhaltens im Privatleben der Titel aberkannt werden?" **'Forschung & Lehre:' [http://www.academics.de/wissenschaft/ein_sargnagel_fuer_die_demokratie_46555.html Ein „Sargnagel für die Demokratie“? Anspruch und Wirklichkeit im Fall zu Guttenberg] (Volker Kronenberg) "Einer der 'Höhepunkte' in der Affaire Guttenberg war die Aussage der Bundeskanzlerin, sie habe keinen wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter, sondern einen Verteidigungsminister bestellt. Ein Rückblick auf die Reaktionen der politischen Öffentlichkeit und die Rolle der Medien." **'Forschung & Lehre:' [http://www.academics.de/wissenschaft/entweder_oder_46336.html Entweder – oder? Politik und Wissenschaft aus der Sicht Ciceros] (Arnd Morkel) "Das aktuelle Tagesgeschehen, gekennzeichnet durch 'Breaking news' im Minutentakt, bietet oft gerade einmal die Zeit für kurzfristige Reaktionen und Perspektiven. Dabei meint man, die heutigen Probleme seien einzigartig und Erfahrungen aus Politik und Denken früherer Epochen wären für die Gegenwart irrelevant. Die Analyse von Ciceros Einstellung zu der Spannung von privatem und öffentlichem Leben, genauer von Politik und Praxis, vita activa und vita contemplativa, zeigt, wie überraschend aktuell vermeintlich 'altes' Denken sein kann." **'Forschung & Lehre:' Aberkannt und abgetreten. Eine Chronik der Plagiatsaffaire **'Forschung & Lehre:' Desaster. Aus Presse und Briefen "Die Plagiatsaffaire um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat zahlreiche Reaktionen ausgelöst. Die Zitate aus der Presse sowie von Hochschullehrern (hier anonym) zeigen, wie sehr es dabei um den Kern der Glaubwürdigkeit von Politik und Wissenschaft ging." *'Journalist / TU Dortmund:' Forschung zum "GuttenPlag-Wiki" Max Ruppert und Julius Reimer haben die Diskussion um die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wissenschaftlich genutzt und veröffentlichen nun ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse zum "GuttenPlag-Wiki" in einem Fachmagazin.'' Kommentar PlagDoc: Anders als die Vorabmeldung suggeriert, kam die Anregung für eine Umfrage von mir. Unsere Argumente, die ich im Gespräch mit Max Ruppert äußerte, haben es wohl leider nicht mehr in den Artikel geschafft. Trotzdem ganz interessant. Artikel ist jetzt online:'' GuttenPlag Wiki - Der Ex Minister und sein Schwarm [Kommentar Externer zum Artikel und zu PlagDoc: Was allerdings auch den Prinzipien wissenschaftlicher Redlichkeit widerspricht. Ruppert und Reimer schmücken sich mit fremden Federn, das ist ein unbestreit- und unwiderlegbarer Fakt - und so fängt Plagiieren gaaanz harmlos an, indem man - hier - einfach mal den Initiator "vergisst" und ihm das Urheberrecht einfach stiehlt.] *'Soziologie '(Zeitschrift der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Soziologie; Bd. 40, Nr. 2): Editorial noch kein Direktlink möglich (Georg Vobruba) "Ein Politiker, sein Name tut hier nichts zur Sache, hat in seiner Dissertation hemmungslos abgekupfert (...) Einige [Stellen M4L] hat er leicht verfremdet. Anders als wortgleich übernommene Textstellen spricht dies kaum widerlegbar für direkt vorsätzliche Täuschung (...) Und alle, die Befürchtungen bezüglich des Verhältnisses zwischen dem Autor und dem Gutachter der Dissertation hegen, mag die folgende Spekulation beruhigen: Vielleicht hat der Doktorvater an seinem Gutachten so viel Anteil wie der Autor, sein Name tut hier nichts zur Sache, an seiner Arbeit. (...) Kopieren mag durch das Internet einfacher geworden sein. Aus fremden Texten wurde immer schon geklaut, nur war früher das Aufdecken schwieriger. (...) Jetzt reicht ein wenig Augenmaß und die Eingabe auffälliger Textteile in Google. Das Risiko erwischt zu werden, ist größer geworden." *'Unzensiert': Vom Scheitern des Überfliegers (Erik Lehnert) ---- Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie hier entnehmen. Press Review (English) The English press review can be found here. Chronologie Die zusammengefasste Chronologie zur Affäre bis zum Rücktritt finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sie hier. Pressespiegel zu verwandten Themen Die Universität Bayreuth in der 'Causa Guttenberg' Presse und Meinungen zur Rolle der Universität Bayreuth finden Sie hier. Die Presse zu den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos am 5.3.2011 Eine Spezialseite mit Beiträgen im Vorfeld und nach den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos finden Sie hier. Plagiatsaffäre humorvoll gesehen (Pressespiegel) humorvolle Nachrichten, Aprilscherze, Kabarett und Aktionen im Karneval, die sich mit Guttenberg, seinem Rücktritt und den Plagiaten auseinandersetzen, finden Sie hier. Karl-Theodor Guttenberg (Pressespiegel) ausgewählte weitere Pressemitteilungen zur Person und zum Verteidigungsminister a.D. Guttenberg finden Sie hier. 'Fehlverhalten in der Wissenschaft' Pressespiegel zu wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten Einen Pressespiegel zu weiteren Plagiatsfällen und wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten finden Sie hier. Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten (Materialsammlung) Es sind weitere Materialien zu wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten von uns zusammengestellt worden (Forschungen, Richtlinien und Urteile). Diese finden Sie hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net '''- Guttenberg "IKARUS" * '''freenet-Lexikon Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Zusammenfassung der Beiträge * journalist online: '''Der Ex-Minister und sein Schwarm (Max Ruppert und Julius Reimert) Artikel ausschließlich über GuttenPlag Wiki. Dass die Initiative zum Thema vom Gründer des GuttenPlag-Wikis ausging, haben die beiden "vergessen", zu erwähnen - soweit zur "wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit" der beiden Autoren, siehe im Pressespiegel, Monatsmagazine April ... * '''sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg ""Dr. strg. c." - Er galt als besonders glaubwürdig, doch für seine Doktorarbeit hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Dutzende Passagen bei anderen Autoren abgeschrieben. Die Kritik daran wies er zunächst als "abstrus" zurück, musste später aber "gravierende Fehler" eingestehen und trat schließlich als Verteidigungsminister zurück." Dossier zur Chronik. * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache Dossier: "Senkrechtstarter, Hoffnungsträger, Popstar: Kaum einem deutschen Politiker sind die Herzen so zugeflogen wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Doch seine glanzvolle Fassade bekam immer mehr Kratzer - und der Franke wurde zum Verteidigungsfall seiner selbst." * scribd.com: Manuskript für ein eBook - Karl-Theodor Guttenberg "Ein kollaboratives Projekt der MedienFabrik" - "Pathologie einer Hinrichtung im Social Web". Mittlerweile gibt es das'' eBook (Kindle Edition)'' dazu. Titel: "#GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg" * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. *'Universität Bayreuth:' Eine Chronologie Eine Zusammenstellung seitens der Universität zur Plagiats-Affäre Guttenberg (PDF) - bislang ohne Angaben zur Feststellung des Betrugs bzw. der Täuschung. Siehe auch **Der interne Ablauf an der Universität Bayreuth **Die am häufigsten gestellten Fragen und wie die Universität Bayreuth darauf antwortet **Die Richtlinien der Universität Bayreuth bei wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten **Die Promotionsordnung der Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Fakultät **Eine Zusammenstellung der rechtlichen Grundlagen (z.T. in Auszügen) **Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg stimmt einer Veröffentlichung des Kommissionsberichts zu Kategorie:pressespiegel